She had it coming - Blue
by Fran KT
Summary: Sequel to 'She had it coming' and 'She had it coming - intermission'. Reina is back to Japan and she will soon start her second year at Kitauji. New people and band members will give her a run for her money one more time. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to Kousaka Reina. KumiRei. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Crescendo

**A/N: Finally the second part is here! I know, I know that it took me forever but I had been busy with work plus my laptop was dead to the point that I barely recovered some of the files [unfortunately my first chapters of this story were lost] anyhow I have a new laptop, yay. I will be working on this story and on the one I am currently writing for Harry Potter [blame one reader of mine for making me fall for that fandom] so, I think updates will be weekly unless life happens again but I will try to be as disciplined as possible.**

 **As you know, this is the sequel of 'she had it coming' and its 'intermission' [it is highly recommended that you read both so you can understand where the new characters come from and the drama, of course]. I rewatched Hibike! again to get the yuri vibes [1st season, death to the second!]. I hope you guys still remember this story and enjoy the new direction I am taking our lovely girls.**

 **Note to self: Bold Reina is good for my soul.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

1.- Crescendo

* * *

Suzuki Sakura smiled. Classes will start in a week and she could not be happier. Attending Kitauji was a dream came true. Since she saw them live in last year's regional competition, the girl knew that she wanted to go to that high school and be part of that wonderful concert band group. Rumor has it that the sensei leading the band had been there for only a year and she could not be more impressed of his achievements.

After studying hard for several months, Sakura was admitted at Kitauji and could not be more excited. Rikka tried really hard to recruit her but after seeing the brown sailor uniforms of Kitauji at the nationals; she knew that it was her destination of choice.

She didn´t know the town that much but after a quick online search, felt like seeing it from above so her browsing through Uji´s websites gave her an answer, Mt. Daikichi.

When she left her small apartment, the same one her parents rented for her because they could not move with her yet due to work, the sky was a bit cloudy, but she paid no mind because she actually liked rainy days.

She wore a light blue dress with matching short heels and walked all the way to the top of Mt. Daikichi. Once there, she gasped at the beauty of the scenery. Colored bubbles shone, and the city looked like a blanket of lights of different shades.

Her blue eyes sparkled, and she took her silver trumpet from her case. There was a song that always brought bittersweet memories to the honey blonde teen. From the new world by Dvořák was a song of nostalgia for Suzuki Sakura.

During a rainy day, almost two years ago, her first love gave her that music sheet before passing away, and since that moment on, every time that she felt overwhelmed by her emotions, Sakura would play that song with all her heart and soul.

Today was no different, maybe it was the fact of being alone in a new city or just the rain that made her nostalgic, that is why she chose that melody to keep her company. She still remembered that day when her best friend called her to her hospital room. Sakura had been in love with her childhood friend for a while but never dared to confess her feelings.

Morimoto Himari was born with a weak immune system, so she had spent long periods of time in the hospital. On one of her checkups, she met Suzuki Sakura and they became inseparable. Since Himari had to be absent from school due to her illness, the future trumpeter kept her company and helped her with homework.

After a successful experimental treatment, Himari was able to attend school regularly so, at the beginning of their fifth year of elementary school, both girls started music lessons in a conservatory. Being shy, Himari opted to play the euphonium while the outgoing Sakura took the trumpet.

They won several city competitions during the years but then, at the end of their first year of middle school, Himari fainted for the first time. After being rushed to the hospital, they diagnosed her with fatigue and sent her home. A week later, she had to be taken to the hospital after having a seizure and waking up coughing blood.

Apparently, different infections had invaded her blood and her condition worsened. Two months later during a rainy day, Sakura visited Himari and the latter gave her Dvořák's from the new world music sheet, it was her favorite piece.

Despite the nurses' protests, Sakura played it for Himari and then left after giving her a peck on the lips when the latter fell asleep, and silently promising to confess her feelings the next day.

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by a phone call. Morimoto Himari had died of heart failure at midnight, right after she turned fourteen years old. After that, Sakura was devastated, and quit playing the trumpet when her heart was shattered by the death of her best friend and secret love. Two years later, she reluctantly joined her friends that wanted to see the concert bands at their regional competition.

And then, she heard it. That soft yet beautiful sound coming from a euphonium that reminded her of her dear Himari that much that brought tears to her eyes. After the music stopped, Sakura asked her friends for the competition's program to find the name of the school that just played. Blue eyes shone at the name, Kitauji.

Since that moment on, Suzuki Sakura started playing the trumpet again with the intention to go to Kitauji and find the player of the soft tunes that brought color to her life again.

Noticing her natural talent, several schools tried to recruit her, but she only wanted to attend Kitauji and find the one that played the euphonium that beautifully. That is why she moved to Uji and would attend Kitauji in a few days.

Back in the present, _from the new world_ made her feel hopeful. She needed a fresh start and Suzuki Sakura was sure that Kitauji will offer her just that.

"So beautiful" a voice whispered, and Sakura stopped playing and turned around. Her eyes widened slightly when her blue orbs locked with amber ones.

 _Just like Himari's._

"Thank you" Sakura replied with a flick of her hair and a warm smile. The other girl blushed and bowed before leaving in a rush.

 _Such a cute reaction._

"Lonely eyes" the chestnut-haired girl whispered while gaping at the road where Kumiko disappeared moments ago.

 _Still adorable, though._

 _Just my type of girl._

The honey blonde trumpeter placed her trumpet to her lips once more and resumed her playing one more time while a gentle wind kept on playing with her honey blonde tresses.

After playing to her heart's content, Sakura placed her silver trumpet on the case Himari gave her for the last birthday they spent together and headed home with a smile adorning her features and a lighter heart.

* * *

Noriko Oumae couldn't deny that she was having fun at Kumiko's annoyed expressions. It was just so easy to push her cousin's buttons that she did it on regular basis and every time Kumiko was about to snap at her, something or someone would save her. Normally, she would make sure to be at earshot from her uncle, that way Kumiko would be scolded on the spot.

One thing that caught the younger Oumae's attention was how much time Kumiko spent talking to a girl called _Reina_ and she also observed how her cousin's smile widened at the mere mention of the other girl's name and the curious Noriko decided to find out the reason behind her cousin's lovey-dovey eyes whenever the other girl was mentioned.

After being forced by her father, Kumiko invited her cousin to hang out with her friends, so Noriko met some of her future senpais but the girl that she wanted to meet the most, Reina who was not in the country at the moment.

At least, Kumiko's friends were nice, so she made up her mind and decided on joining concert band as soon as she started her first year at Kitauji.

 _Let's see how much my dear cousin has improved since the last time we played together._

* * *

It was a particularly cold afternoon when Kousaka Reina finally landed in Japan. After making sure that she had all her belongings, her purple eyes widened when she saw Natsuki, Yuuko, and Kumiko waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, the trumpeter barely contained her desire to run and kiss her girlfriend. Not a second later, her mother stood next to her with a light frown. She did not like that Kumiko girl.

"Aren't those your friends, Reina?" Kaya asked with a stern tone.

"Yes mother" the trumpeter turned to gape at Kaya "and I intend to stay with them tonight" Reina added in a challenging tone and before the older woman had time to reply, the girls had approached them.

"Good afternoon, Kousaka-san" Kumiko bowed respectfully before turning to the trumpeter with a wide smile.

"I hope you had a nice flight, Reina" the euphonium player could not help to gape at how different her girlfriend looked. Her features looked thinner and she looked like she had lost weight; she even got a bit taller but unfortunately for Reina, Kumiko did too so the height difference was still there, but what really caught the auburn-haired girl's attention were Reina's eyes that burned with a passion and drive that she had lacked since she hurt her wrist and Kumiko could not be happier of having the old Reina back.

"I did, Kumiko" the trumpeter replied with an uncharacteristically wide smile and her girlfriend could not help but blush.

"Nice to meet you, Kousaka-san" Natsuki added with a smile and a deep bow "I am Nakagawa Natsuki, vice-president of the concert band at Kitauji"

"And I am Yoshikawa Yuuko, the president" the blonde bowed respectfully "we wanted to welcome Kousaka and throw a little party for her to celebrate her recovery. It will be a small gathering at my home"

"We will catch up and watch a couple of movies" Natsuki added promptly "nothing fancy."

"We were also hoping that you would allow Reina to spend the night with us" Kumiko interjected with a nervous smile, there was something about Reina's mom that really made the auburn-haired uneasy "it has been so long since we saw each other that all the band misses her"

 _Smooth, Kumiko._ Natsuki tried hard not to chuckle at her kouhai's words. A subtle pinch from Yuuko kept her quiet.

"Well, since the president and vice-president came to greet my daughter and check on her wellbeing…" Kaya's expression softened while ignoring Kumiko "I will leave Reina in your care, but I expect her home by tomorrow evening"

"Thank you," the three girls said at unison while bowing deeply.

Reina opened one of her suitcases and took out some clothes. She placed them in her carry-on bag before Kumiko took it from her while Natsuki helped her close the suitcase.

"See you tomorrow then, mother" the trumpeter added with a small bow, and Kaya just nodded with a slight frown.

The trumpeter turned around and walked out of the airport with her senpais and Kumiko. When Reina got in the shuttle bus that would take them to the nearest train station, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Kumiko who squealed.

"I missed you so much, Kumiko" Reina whispered by the auburn-haired girl's ear who blushed deeply.

"Me too, _baby_ " amber eyes widened at her blurt.

"Some things never change, and I love it" the trumpeter giggled, and Kumiko thought that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Purple orbs locked with golden and the trumpeter leaned forward pressing her lips against the euphonium player's that wrapped her arms around Reina's neck and brought her closer.

"The joys of youth" Natsuki added with a chuckle.

"As if you were that old" Yuuko added with a huff and soft pink adorning her cheeks. They had a pending conversation about certain love confession and a kiss they had shared during the president's birthday that they had been postponing for some weeks now.

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

A long sigh came from the opposite direction and both girls turned to look at Kumiko and Reina gaping at them with knowing smiles.

"They haven't talked, huh" the trumpeter whispered amused.

"No, they are too stubborn" Kumiko whispered back.

"Shouldn't they be over this by now?" Reina mumbled while her eye twitched at the argument of their senpais.

"You know them" Kumiko sighed while entwining the trumpeter's fingers with hers and gave Reina a peck on the lips whose cheeks burned in an instant.

"Don't talk like we are not here" Natsuki protested.

"We can hear you perfectly, you know" Yuuko added. Kumiko resisted the desire of rolling her eyes, but Reina was not that subtle and did it before turning to face their senpais.

"How about you talk to each other about the tension among you two, _senpais_ " Reina commented before sighing annoyed "just make out already" amber, purple and green eyes widened, and a soft gasp escaped from Kumiko's lips while the senpais avoided each other gazes with crimson faces.

"Damn Kousaka, you didn't have to be that forward" Natsuki whispered while looking out of the window.

"But she is right, you know" Yuuko whispered "we do need to talk" green eyes looked on the opposite direction, but her words were heard loud and clear by the vice-president.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight"

"Um, Re…Reina…" Kumiko added with a slight stutter and purple orbs turned to look at her with warmth and the euphonium player blushed.

"Yes?" the trumpeter asked while tracing lazy patterns on Kumiko's fingers.

"That was…hot" the auburn-haired girl blurted with a nervous chuckle.

"I see that some other things haven't changed either" Reina leaned forward and bit Kumiko's earlobe whose face turned like a tomato " _pervert_ "

* * *

Three hours by train and a ride with Yuuko's driver later, the group of girls finally got to the president's manor where a few band members were waiting for them. Not even a second had passed since Kumiko placed Reina's bags in the room the couple would share when the trumpeter leaned forward and captured Kumiko's lips in a passionate kiss that took the euphonium player by surprise.

"I missed you so much, Kumiko" Reina breathed between kisses while running her nails down her girlfriend's arms who shivered surprised at her girlfriend's boldness.

"Me…me too" Kumiko bit the trumpeter's lower lip and pressed her against the door before gasping when the trumpeter's leg slid between hers and rubbed her core in a very suggestive way "Re…Reina"

"Yes?" amused purple gaped at aroused amber before kissing Kumiko's neck who squealed.

"We…we need to stop" the euphonium player whispered "they are waiting for us" Kumiko was right, and Reina could not fight that logic but being away from her girlfriend took a toll on the trumpeter that craved to be near her beloved. Leaning her forehead on Kumiko's shoulder, Reina sighed deeply before looking up.

"You are right" the trumpeter replied quietly

"Cute"

"You blurted" Reina giggled, and it was Kumiko's turn to sigh "let's go back and enjoy the evening with them, then"

"But we can make out after it's over, right?" the euphonium player blurted, and Reina gave her a wide smile.

"Cute"

"You blurted, too!" Kumiko exclaimed with a wide smile while Reina scoffed and opened the door, but the euphonium player could see how her girlfriend's cheeks burned and could not help but chuckle at how adorable Reina was.

And the best part was that she was the only one that the trumpeter allowed to see that side of her, and Kumiko could not feel luckier.

* * *

"Oh, the lovebirds are here" Natsuki teased and even Reina could not help but blush slightly. It was really hard for her to open up but, for Kumiko, she would try "I thought you would be making babies by now, so bold"

"At least I am not hiding how I feel, _senpai_ " Reina replied in a serious tone while taking her girlfriend's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Reina" Kumiko whispered squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"Wow the new Kousaka got a sharp tongue" Asuka countered with a smile "I like it"

"Hush" Kaori warned her girlfriend before covering their legs with a blanket "don't make things worse"

"Stop it you two" Yuuko warned before handing Reina a drink "have this and relax Kousaka, you are among friends"

"Yeah, just chill" Natsuki added before grabbing a handful of chips.

"You shut up and come and help me choose a movie" Yuuko snapped and Natsuki complied.

"So whipped" Kumiko blurted and Asuka nodded.

"I could not have said it better" Reina giggled amused before pulling her girlfriend towards the TV room where they would spend some time watching movies with her closest friends and senpais.

"Kousaka" purple turned and locked with blue orbs.

"Yes, Asuka-senpai?" Reina replied in a flat tone. Despite the time that had passed, the trumpeter still didn't like the now college student.

"Welcome back" Asuka added in a sincere tone.

"Thank you" Reina bowed slightly before turning to look at Kumiko who was grabbing a pair of glasses of soda for both of them and could not help but smile "it is good to be back."

* * *

Some other band members stayed for a few movies until it started getting dark and they decided to walk back to the train station escorted by Asuka and Kaori while Natsuki, Kumiko, and Reina stayed behind with Yuuko.

After trying hard to suppress a yawn, Reina was dragged out to their room by an also sleepy Kumiko and Natsuki took a deep breath. This was it, the chance to talk about everything with Yuuko.

Knocking on the president's door, Natsuki expected an annoyed blonde snapping at her but she got a quiet _come in_ as a reply and she closed her eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Yuuko, I…"

"If you are going to say that it was a mistake just leave" the blonde added with a flat tone while opening her balcony's doors and stepping into the ample outer space "I think you just kissed me on a wimp and I don't feel like suffering due to your idiocy…" gleaming emerald turned to gape at purple "so just lea…" Yuuko was not able to continue her rant because Natsuki's soft lips were pressing against hers and the sensation turned her brain to mush.

"Shut up…" the vice-president whispered just a millimeter above Yuuko's lips "you haven't heard my answer so, _shut up_ " Natsuki whispered before crashing her lips against Yuuko one more time. The kiss soon turned softer and caring and their hands entwined but soon the lack of air would make them part with crimson faces.

"This" Natsuki raised her right hand and her fingers traced Yuuko's swollen lips before continuing "is my answer"

"Um…" Yuuko gave her an amused smile "that is not a clear answer, Natsuki"

"You are a smart girl" the vice-president groaned "do I have to spell it for you?"

"That would be ideal, yes" Yuuko teased before taking a step forward "I will certainly reward you if your answer is…" stepping on her tiptoes, Yuuko whispered the next word by Natsuki's ear "…appropriate"

"Ah…" the vice-president blushed even more and took a step back and her back hit the balcony's wall, she was trapped "…fine"

"I like you too, Yuuko and I want us to be together" Natsuki replied and gave the president a peck on the lips and a mischievous smile "but don't push it…"

"I am regretting this decision already" Yuuko sighed in fake annoyance and squealed when Natsuki wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her close before kissing her again.

* * *

"I don't want to go to sleep yet" Reina whispered before yawning again. Apparently, sleeping during most of the trip was not enough to trick jet lag.

"So stubborn" Kumiko chuckled while helping a sleepy Reina find her pajamas. After placing them on the bed, the euphonium player blushed terribly when the trumpeter started stripping her clothes. Right there. With her in the room "woah you are so pretty"

"Pervert" Reina scoffed with a smile before changing into her PJs "we are both girls and, in a relationship, so what's the point of changing in the bathroom? This is more practical"

"I like your logic" Kumiko added while changing with a blush "but it's still embarrassing"

"…"

"Right?" Kumiko turned to see that Reina had fallen asleep and could not help but chuckle. The auburn-haired girl turned off the lights and covered them both before Reina placed her head on Kumiko's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the latter's waist.

"I am home" the trumpeter whispered in her sleep.

"Welcome back" Kumiko whispered back and hugged her girlfriend before closing her eyes.

 _This time isn't eternal, no matter how much I wanted it to be, it will disappear like the melting snow that retreats when winter is over, so sakuras bloom one more time. I wish I could freeze this moment and live here forever, surrounded by the warmth of the one I care about the most in the whole world. That way, I wouldn't have to be worried about anything else. Because here, is where both belong, our own world._ Kumiko reasoned while drifting off with a smile and her arms wrapped around the sleeping form of her beloved trumpeter that was finally back home.

* * *

 **A/N: It's good to be back to this lovely fandom, don't you think? anyways, let me know your thoughts in a review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Adagio

**A/N: Wow, it's been so long but now that my Harry Potter fic is over, I will have more time to write this piece. Sorry for the long delay. Updates will become more frequently now. I have been rewatching S1 again to get the interactions right, and that chemistry, of course.**

 **Unknown: Thanks.**

 **elliehandesu: I love my two nerds too, they are adorable. I promise this story will go on. The plan is to finish this part in 13 chapters [like the anime]. Let's hope life doesn't get in the way.**

 **bkventura: I am, this time for good!**

 **brokenflashlight: Thanks for reading!**

 **Deliberatee: I haven't seen the last movie but I have the hunch that we need more love in the form of fanfiction.**

 **Guest: Sorry for the long delay, my sincere apologies.**

 **Rvk34: Here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

2.- Adagio

* * *

She had dreamed with this moment for weeks now, but every time her amethyst orbs opened, the trumpeter was back to that white room where she was staying during the time she was on physical therapy to heal her injured wrist.

 _But this occasion, things were completely different. The moment she opened her purple eyes, the auburn mane of Kumiko tickling her cheeks made her smile. She was indeed home and resting next to the one she cared about the most._

" _Who is still a sleepy head?" Reina whispered by Kumiko's ear while kissing their entwined hands._

" _Who has adorable bed hair?" the trumpeter kissed her girlfriend's soft lips before whispering "Me!"_

" _Who missed me a lot?" Reina tried one more time while drawing small circles with her thumb "me!"_

" _Who still mocks me when I am sleeping?" Kumiko raised their entwined hands "me!"_

" _You were awake!" Reina blushed deeply and turned her face to the opposite side and whispered a soft baka._

" _I woke up a bit ago" the euphonium player opened her amber orbs and wrapped her arms around the trumpeter who turned to hide her burning face "you are so cute, Reina"_

" _Shut up" the trumpeter pouted, and Kumiko giggled utterly amused at her girlfriend's antics._

" _Aw, come here" the euphonium player tried to turn Reina who crossed her arms and didn't move. It was not until Kumiko straddled her that a surprising trumpeter gaped back at her._

" _I…" Reina was speechless. It was the first time that the euphonium player acted this bold with her, but she was not complaining. Oh no. Kousaka Reina was truly impressed and slightly aroused if she might add but never admit, of course._

 _Realizing their position, Kumiko started feeling a warmth spreading to lower places. Maybe it had to do with being on top of her girlfriend that she had missed like crazy for the last weeks or all the time she followed Reina like a lost puppy before getting together or maybe all that pent-up sexual tension that swirled around them since the moment they started talking again at the beginning of their first year and that everybody in a kilometer radius noticed, but them._

" _I…I…a…am so…sorry…" Kumiko stammered and tried to get off her girlfriend._

" _Don't be" Reina whispered while wrapping her arms around the auburn-haired girl drawing her close. In an instant, the temperature of the room raised, and warmth spread all over their bodies._

 _Surprisingly, it was Kumiko the one that initiated their make-out session leaning forward and capturing the trumpeter's lips who couldn't help to moan. Soon, their kisses became more passionate and Reina's hands started wandering making Kumiko yelp surprised._

 _They had kissed before and even dared to touch each other over their clothes but it was the first time that the trumpeter dared to cross the border protected by clothes and was now touching Kumiko's back that covered with goosebumps right after the slender fingers of the trumpeter traced patterns on her skin._

" _Uwah" Kumiko's blush now covered all her face and neck "Re…Reina"_

" _Yes?" the trumpeter whispered just millimeters from the euphonium player's lips "is something the matter?" Reina kissed Kumiko's neck who could not hold the moan that escaped her lips._

 _Taking advantage of the auburn-haired girl's distraction, Reina moved swiftly and now was laying on top of a surprised Kumiko._

" _You have no idea of all the times I have dreamed about this, Kumiko" the trumpeter whispered by her girlfriend's ear who shivered at the words._

" _Me too, Reina" Kumiko replied in a husky voice._

" _You blurted, silly" the trumpeter giggled while caressing the auburn-haired girl's cheek._

" _I didn't, this time I didn't" Kumiko admitted with a crimson face._

" _I knew it, pervert" Reina giggled._

" _Look who's talking" the euphonium player added before biting the trumpeter's ear earning an unexpected moan from the dark-haired player who took Kumiko's wrists and raised them above her head before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss._

 _Their moans got louder the more they made out and their hands became bolder and started exploring each other's skin. Sensing that clothes were just in the way, Reina sat on top of her girlfriend and removed her t-shirt._

 _Kumiko gasped at the sight of her girlfriend's bare chest. The trumpeter's mounds were bigger than the auburn-haired player had imagined, and they looked as soft as silk. There were so close that it was too tempting for Kumiko not to touch them, so she raised her right hand that was immediately swatted by Reina's slender fingers._

" _But…" Kumiko pouted, and the trumpeter thought it was an adorable sight._

" _It is only fair if I see yours, as well" Reina added while fighting the inevitable blush dusting her cheeks._

" _Who is the pervert now?" Kumiko teased while sitting with the trumpeter still on her lap. The moment she shyly removed her t-shirt, Reina could not help but gasp at the object of her affection exposing herself._

" _Shu…Shut up" the trumpeter stammered clearly nervous despite her bravado shown a few moments ago. With trembling hands, Kumiko moved first, and her imagination did no justice to the softness of Reina's skin._

 _The trumpeter moaned softly before touching Kumiko's chest for the first time, making the latter squeal surprised. Something in Reina snapped and her purple orbs darkened with desire. She lowered Kumiko on the bed and started kissing her neck before going lower at which the euphonium player moaned louder. The trumpeter looked up and amber locked with dark purple._

" _Reina…" she heard Kumiko whisper and she could not control herself any longer and dove to capture her girlfriend's lips with hers._

"…ina…" purple orbs cracked open and stared at confused amber that observed how the trumpeter's face starts burning.

 _It was just a dream?_

"You…were moaning my name in your sleep…" Kumiko added with a crimson face and a wide smile "would it be possible that the great Kousaka-sama was dreaming about me?" the auburn-haired player teased to be immediately swatted on the arm by the embarrassed trumpetist that just mumbled a low _baka_ before hiding her face in Kumiko's hair which chuckled amused.

A knock on the door was not enough to make the couple move and it wasn't until Natsuki threatened with kicking the door open that a grumbling Kumiko dragged a cranky Reina out of bed.

* * *

While showering, the trumpeter sighed. Her imagination was getting wild and she was having a hard time to control her thoughts and her new _urges_. The moment Reina rinsed her hair, she involuntarily shivered when she recalled her earlier dream. The trumpeter flexed her fingers and her smile widened.

 _Kumiko's skin felt so soft._

 _I wish I could…_ Reina was not able to finish her thought as a curse escaped her lips when shampoo got in her eyes.

"Dammit!" the trumpeter swore while getting under the shower to rinse her now red eye.

 _I need to control my thoughts, at least in the shower when shampoo is involved._

* * *

In another bathroom, Kumiko was having similar thoughts. She had missed her girlfriend so much but was also insecure about taking things more intimately. Of course, she had dreamed about that several times and taken thing in her _own_ _hands_ since some of those dreams were so steamy that she felt that she was going to explode.

Still, she thought of Reina as the epitome of perfection, one of those beautiful, pure, and unpolluted beings that came down straight from heaven just to be with her. The euphonium player couldn't be more mistaken. If only she knew how lewd her girlfriend really was.

Kumiko got dressed in the bathroom and crossed the hall to enter the room that she had shared with Reina. She dropped her pajamas and towel the moment she saw Reina's naked back while clasping her bra. Amber orbs widened and her face turned crimson.

"I…I am so…so…sorry…" Kumiko stammered and covered her face with her hands.

"We are together and both girls, Kumiko" Reina replied calmly despite her shaking hands and deep blush "there's nothing to be embarrassed about" the trumpeter approached and grabbed her girlfriend's hands uncovering her face "open your eyes"

"Uh…" amber orbs widened, even more, when the trumpeter placed her hands on her slim and very _naked_ waist.

"I am not made of glass…" Reina added with a sly smile before approaching a shocked Kumiko. Stepping on her tiptoes, the trumpeter whispered by the Euphonium player "I won't break if you touch me, you know"

"I…" the euphonium player was speechless. She had dreamed of the same moment so much that she was not sure if this was really happening.

"Damn Kousaka, stop perverting poor Kumiko, she looks like she is going to pass out" Natsuki stated from the door that Kumiko had forgotten to lock. A blushing Reina hid behind her fully clothed girlfriend.

"Good morning, Nakagawa-senpai" the trumpeter greeted with a hiss while putting on her blouse.

"I think we are past that formality after seeing you half-naked but fine, good morning Kousaka" Natsuki rolled her eyes before turning to Kumiko "now, you two, Yuuko sent me to fetch you for breakfast so be quick since that woman gets angry fast while hungry"

"That reminds me of someone" Kumiko blurted, and Reina scowled at her.

"As adorable you both look despite Kousaka's murderous glare we'd better hurry" Natsuki stated and chuckled the moment Kumiko's growling stomach interrupted her "see? Even your stomach agrees with me"

"We will join you in a minute, Nakagawa-senpai" Reina added before brushing her dark mane and tied it in a high ponytail that made Kumiko swallow hard. She did have a weak spot for Reina with that particular hairstyle that made her want to kiss her senseless, among other things.

"You look so pretty" Kumiko voiced with a wide smile.

"And you blurted again" Reina replied with a slight blush.

"I didn't" the euphonium player approached the trumpeter with a wide smile before giving a peck on the lips of a surprised Reina "this time I didn't" Kumiko whispered by the trumpeter's lips who couldn't resist vanishing the gap among them and kissed her girlfriend senseless until an annoyed Natsuki banged on the door.

"Jeez you two, I can't leave you alone one second" the older redhead sighed.

"We are coming!" Reina and Kumiko yelled with crimson faces before joining Natsuki to head to the dining room.

* * *

After having brunch since it was past eleven in the morning, the four girls spent the rest of the afternoon indulging themselves with sweets, movies, and cuddles. Well, more like Reina and Kumiko since Natsuki and Yuuko kept on arguing for the silliest reasons.

It was around five in the afternoon when the girls were dropped by the nearest train station despite Yuuko's insistence of driving them home. The couple said goodbye to Natsuki that took a different train and the young couple got in the one that would take them home. They held hands and shared smiles all the way to the trumpeter's home.

Just before turning on the last corner, Reina stopped, and Kumiko tilted her head confused before the trumpeter pulled her into a dark alley between two nearby houses. The auburn-haired teen had no time to react when Reina's lips crashed against hers. A moan escaped Kumiko's lips when Reina sucked her lower lip asking for permission.

"Reina…" the euphonium player whispered before engulfing the shorter girl in a warm embrace. She knew that something was wrong with her girlfriend, but she didn't voice her thoughts and preferred to wait for the trumpeter to open up.

"I don't want to go home" Reina whispered with a sigh the moment her lips withdrew from Kumiko's.

"But you have to if we don't want to be scolded by your mother" the euphonium player whispered back before kissing her girlfriend on the nose who blushed "I will ask my mom to see if we can have a sleepover tomorrow" Kumiko checked the time on her watch and she knew that despite being very close they should hurry up "but we need to get going"

"Ok" Reina replied with a sigh before grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and pulling her out of the dark and narrow alley they were and restated their walk back home.

* * *

The trumpeter was just fishing for her keys in her bag when the door opened, an angry Kaya glared at the two teens and Kumiko stiffened at the severe eyes scowling at her while Reina just froze on the spot.

"Goo…good afternoon, Kousaka-san" Kumiko greeted the older lady.

"Hello" Kaya replied with a frown the moment she saw how her daughter stood petrified "about time you got home" the older woman spat and stepped aside so her daughter entered the house "say goodbye to your _friend_ and get inside"

"I…" Reina took a deep breath and squeezed Kumiko's hand in hers before locking eyes with her mother "I will join you in a minute, _mother_ " the woman opened her mouth to say something else, but she decided to keep quiet.

"Goodnight, Oumae-san" Kaya stated in a cold tone before turning to her daughter "I will wait for you in the kitchen" the older woman entered the house and closed the door.

"Your mother is scary" Kumiko blurted.

"She is" Reina admitted with a sigh "I'd better enter before she comes out again"

"I agree" the euphonium player nodded "good night Reina"

"Goodnight Kumiko" after making sure that her mom was nowhere in sight, the trumpeter stepped on her tiptoes and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek who squealed "let me know when you get home, please" the trumpeter added while opening her house's front door.

"I will" Kumiko waved before turning to walk towards the train station.

Reina entered her house and closed the door with a soft sigh. She knew better than defying her mother, but she was tired of being afraid, of shaking at the mere sight of the older woman. She had decided to be brave, to be as strong as her bandmates saw her. The unshakable Kousaka Reina, the one that got a trumpet solo in her first year at Kitauji, the same one that won Kumiko's heart despite her past stupidity.

After taking a deep breath, the trumpeter entered the living room to sigh relieved when she found it empty. Her happiness was short-lived when the moment she entered the kitchen, a slap made her stumble. Shocked purple orbs looked up to observe how her mother raised her hand once more and a second slap landed on her other cheek.

"Do you think that I would let pass the way you talked to me at the airport?" Kaya spat angrily and Reina took a step back while holding her now swollen right cheek "you had been quite rebellious lately and I won't tolerate that attitude"

"…" the trumpeter swallowed hard and kept quiet. She knew that if she dared to raise her voice the consequences would be greater. Reina sucked on her lower lip that was bleeding profusely, her mother had split it open with those damn rings she always wore.

"I will leave for a business dinner, so I hope you are able to make something to feed yourself" Kaya fixed her attire by a nearby mirror before turning to glare at Reina.

"And I also have the _hope_ that you practice until you stop being a disappointment" Kaya scowled at her daughter for the last time before turning towards the front door. Seconds later, a loud thud was heard when the woman left the house and Reina let her tears roam free before sitting on the floor and hugged her knees before starting to sob.

* * *

A smiling Kumiko arrived home and not even Mamiko's sour mood thanks to their cousin Noriko bothered her. _Her_ Reina had returned safe and sound and they had had a well-deserved moment alone and a promise to see each other the next day.

The euphonium player entered her room and landed on the bed with a loud thud. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to Reina before leaving the gadget by her pillow when her mother called her for dinner.

"So, how is Reina-chan?" Akiko, Kumiko's mother asked while handing her youngest daughter a bowl with rice.

"She is good" the auburn-haired teen replied before having a long sip of her tea.

"Just good? After you kept on talking about her nonstop since she went abroad" Mamiko added with a yawn.

"What do you want me to say? She's good" Kumiko replied annoyed before turning towards her mother "would it be ok if Reina stays over tomorrow night, okaa-san?"

"I don't see why not, she's an adorable and well-behaved young lady" Akiko added with a smile.

"I would _love_ to meet that _marvelous_ friend of yours that you keep gushing about" Noriko commented with a smile that made Kumiko shift on her seat. She knew that her cousin meant trouble and she didn't want Reina to be upset by her annoying relative "but unfortunately, mom and dad come tomorrow to town so I will stay with them since we will spend the weekend apartment hunting"

"Not that I want you to meet her anyway" Kumiko whispered to herself and Mamiko smiled behind her mug.

The older sister disliked her cousin with a passion and didn't feel like dealing with her annoying antics. It was bothersome enough to share a room with her while spending her time off from school. Actually, Oumae Mamiko felt like going back to Tokyo before time just to avoid the nuisance Oumae Noriko was.

"Did you say something, dear cousin?" Noriko's red orbs locked with golden and Kumiko just shook her head before focusing on her food once more.

* * *

The moment Oumae Kumiko entered her room and checked her phone, she could not help but curse when she saw a couple of missed calls from Reina. Since it was close to midnight, Kumiko didn't call the trumpeter back so just sent her a message and got ready for bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep with a wide smile while dreaming of a certain dark-haired girl playing her trumpet among wisteria trees.

* * *

The light of her phone's screen made purple orbs crack open. Reina could not help but smile gently at the goodnight message Kumiko sent her, but the next one made her frown when her girlfriend wrote her that her mother had given her permission for a sleepover the next night.

 _There is no way that I let Kumiko see me like this._

The trumpeter got off the bed and went to her bathroom to change into her pajamas. The moment she saw her tear-streaked face reflection in the mirror, she sighed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Reina went under the covers and hugged the bear in a dark tailcoat that Kumiko got her during their ' _date_ ' a couple of months ago.

Despite having a good day and an awful evening, Kousaka Reina was able to smile in her sleep when the grinning face of Kumiko welcomed her to dreamland.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel so sorry for Reina but everything happens for a reason, trust me. Thoughts in the form of reviews are highly appreciated. Not flames, though. It has been a pretty hot day.**


	3. Elegy

**A/N: Hi! it's around 3 am but I just couldn't stop giving the final touches to the chapter so here it is. Not much to say since it's freaking 3 in the morning and I am kinda sleepy :P.**

 **Guest: You just read my mind, let's see if you enjoy the twists.**

 **YuzuTop4ever: Thank you for being such a loyal reader, I appreciate it. I invested a lot of time reading Maria-sama's light novels to get the right mood to write, with Hibike! I rewatched season 1 like five times, lol. Well, Harry Potter became a guilty pleasure that I find hard to quit. To be honest, Citrus fandom stresses me out a bit, readers are kinda harsh there and I do like to write original stories and since Mei is my bae, I am still studying her as a character and I assure you that the moment I get her fully, I might dabble something.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

3.- Elegy

* * *

The vibration of her phone on her nightstand woke Kumiko up. After a long yawn, she tried to grab the gadget with her eyes closed which landed on her room's carpet with a soft thud. A curse later, Kumiko finally picked up the phone and her golden orbs blinked slowly the moment she read the first message in her inbox.

' _I can't have a sleepover today. I will take care of my grandmother as she is sick. I will return in two or three days_ '

"Wha…" Kumiko was not able to finish voicing her thoughts when a second message popped up.

' _I will miss you, Kumiko_ '

The euphonium player couldn't help but smile with pink cheeks. Her reply was short and affectionate. Another new message made her grin, it was Natsuki.

' _Hey, wanna go to the movies? That new superhero movie you wanted to watch is still showing_ '

"I bet she just wants to make out with Youko-senpai" Kumiko chuckled and before she texted a reply, a new message popped up.

' _It's not that I want to make out with Youko or anything!_ '

"Sure senpai, sure" the now second-year smiled before writing a quick reply before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower and fix something to eat and start on the list of chores she was sure her mother just increased since Reina was supposed to come over. Unfortunately, she won't but the chores won't do themselves and Kumiko sighed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the euphonium player left her apartment and walked up to the station. Just by the traffic light she always said goodbye to Reina, Kumiko stopped and looked to her right with the hope of seeing her girlfriend, but she only saw a young woman walking her dog and Kumiko could not help but sigh. She really wanted to see Reina.

As she grabbed her phone and unblocked it to call the trumpeter, someone cleared her throat next to her and golden orbs locked with vibrant azure.

"I never thought that we would run into each other again, dear _stranger-san_ " a soft but confident voice stated, and Kumiko could not help but stare at the beautiful girl that she had seen a while ago an Mt. Daikichi right after Reina left overseas to go to physical therapy to heal her wrist.

 _What was her name again?_

 _Wait, I don't know it._

The slightly taller girl was dressed in a white button-down shirt with a pale pink skinny scarf and a matching short plaid skirt that showed her long and toned legs. Her light brown tresses were tied around her lower back by a dark ribbon.

"Woah, you are so pretty…" a horribly blushing Kumiko covered her mouth with her hands and Sakura giggled amused "…I mean, hi again"

"Oh, the traffic light changed, come on _stranger-san_ " Sakura grabbed the euphonium player by the wrist and both girls crossed the street in a rapid pace. Kumiko's brain caught up with the odd situation she was in, and the auburn-haired second year suddenly stopped.

"Um…we crossed so…" the euphonium player started, and Sakura turned to look at her with a dashing smile that made her skip a beat and her auburn eyebrows furrowed in confusion "you can let go of my wrist…"

"My apologies, _stranger-san_ " Sakura released Kumiko's wrist and tilted her head and her smile widened "I just wanted to make sure that you crossed the street safe and sound"

"I…thank you?" the auburn-haired girl replied a bit nervous. There was something about the mysterious girl that made her feel funny inside "by the way, my name is Oumae Kumiko, no _stranger-san_ " the auburn-haired teen extended her hand in a friendly gesture. A sudden chill went down her spine when the softness of the other girl's hand grazed hers and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you, Kumiko-chan" Sakura replied smoothly, her smile never dropping "you have such a lovely name, way better than _stranger-san_ "

 _Kumiko-chan? But we just met!_

 _Wait._

 _She just said that I am lovely._

 _Wait, what?_

"I am, Suzuki…" sapphire eyes sparkled in a way that Kumiko couldn't define but feel drawn to "…Suzuki Sakura"

"Ni…nice to meet you, too" Kumiko stammered and jumped surprised when her phone started vibrating in her pocket which broke their odd introduction and she let go of the girl's hand "oh, she's there already?" she blurted before looking up at Sakura "I have to go"

"Are you heading to the train station?" the taller teen asked.

"Yeah, I will see a movie with some friends at the new mall three stations away" Kumiko replied distractedly while writing a quick reply to Natsuki.

"Oh, I am going to the mall to watch a movie, as well" Sakura added excitedly "what a lucky coincidence"

"Ah…" the euphonium player just nodded feeling suddenly shy.

"Let's go" Sakura grabbed Kumiko's hand who squealed "you don't want to be late, do you?"

"No…" the euphonium player whispered and didn't let go of Sakura's hand all the way to the train station while deep in thought.

* * *

"Please tell me that I am not seeing Oumae holding hands with a girl that is not Reina-chan" Yuuko whispered by Natsuki's ear who turned, and her dark purple eyes widened at her younger euphonium coming by the hand by an eager and strikingly gorgeous light brown-haired teen.

"I hate to accept it, but you are right" Natsuki sighed slightly irritated "and now I want to know what on earth she is doing that for"

"Hi, I am sorry I am late" Kumiko felt how her senpai frowned at her and it was not until she noticed that Sakura was still holding her hand that the auburn-haired girl promptly let go of the taller girl's hand and blushed "I just…"

"And this one is…?" Yuuko asked in a rather harsh tone. Despite not being Reina's biggest fan during a great part of the previous year, they had grown close and the blonde was quite protective of her friends and their relationships.

"Oh, we just met" Kumiko commented.

"Actually, we had met before" Sakura corrected with a giggle.

"Yeah, but we hadn't introduced each other" the auburn-haired replied with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her neck, something she did when she was nervous or uncomfortable which made Natsuki frown since she had gotten to know Kumiko's quirks quite well.

 _Don't tell me this idiot feels somehow attracted to this overconfident child._

 _Kousaka will skin her alive._

"But we just did so…" the blue-eyed girl replied with a sweet smile and Yuuko's frown deepened.

 _Reina-chan is not going to like this one bit._

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have movie tickets to buy, and a line for popcorn to make" Natsuki interrupted with a slight sigh. Something about this situation was quite familiar but with a dark-haired trumpeter that was nowhere to be found and the third year just didn't like this, at all.

"Oh yes, I am sorry" sapphire orbs blinked before bowing respectfully "Suzuki Sakura, a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

 _Dammit, she's even as formal as Kousaka._

"Same here" Natsuki replied with a half-smile.

"Hmpf" Yuuko scoffed before walking towards the ticket booth.

"I think she doesn't like me" Sakura voiced with a whisper.

"She likes no one, so don't take it personal" Natsuki chuckled before joining them "so you are watching a movie, too?"

"In fact, I am" Sakura pointed at a poster "I have a ticket for that one"

"Really? We will watch that one, too" Kumiko exclaimed excitedly "wanna join us?"

"Damn, Kumiko can be too smooth for her own good" Natsuki murmured and Yuuko hissed before handing her a ticket.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Not a problem, right guys?" Kumiko asked.

"Fine with me" Natsuki replied nonchalantly.

"I thought _Reina_ was going to come" Yuuko commented and before she added _your girlfriend_ , Natsuki elbowed her in the ribs who earned her a glare and a pinch on the arm.

"She is taking care of her sick grandma" Kumiko sighed. She really wanted to spent time with her girlfriend "so she won't make it"

 _Reina? Is she close to Kumiko-chan?_ Sakura mused while paying for her soda and popcorn.

"Come on guys, I wanna sit before the movie starts" Natsuki shouted from another line.

"Stop yelling, you idiot!" Yuuko barked back and cut in front of her girlfriend who pouted.

"They are funny" Sakura giggled.

"They are" Kumiko smiled "it took them forever to get together, though"

"Oh…I see" sapphire orbs locked with golden "well, they look right for each other" the taller teen added with a giggle when she saw Natsuki throwing some popcorn at Yuuko who scoffed in fake annoyance.

"Yeah I think so, too" Kumiko commented while paying for her own snacks.

"And how about you, Kumiko-chan?" Sakura placed her change in her purse and turned to look at the slightly shorter euphonium player "do you have a special person that makes your heart flutter?"

"I…" a blushing Kumiko opened her mouth to reply but was promptly interrupted by Natsuki.

"Hey children, I want to sit before my hot dog gets cold" the older euphonium player shouted to Yuuko's chagrin, and the younger ones just grinned before following them suit.

* * *

The movie theater was crowded but it didn't take them long to find their seats. Yuuko sat by the wall with Natsuki by her side who whispered a soft _behave_ to a confused Kumiko that sat between her auburn-haired senpai and Sakura who smiled pleased.

After the first movie trailers started displaying, the brunette offered Kumiko some of her candy that the latter took and munched distractedly while offering some of her caramel popcorn to her friend under the surprised gaze of Natsuki while Yuuko just rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe this" the blonde whispered angrily.

"Let them be, I will talk to that oblivious idiot later" Natsuki chuckled bitterly "in the meantime, let's enjoy the movie"

The film finally started, and the four teens focused on the shiny superheroes and their own struggles. When the movie was halfway, a bold Sakura grabbed Kumiko's hand who squealed surprised and spilled some of her soda on her t-shirt before excusing herself to the restroom.

"You talk to her and will talk to this one here" Yuuko ordered.

"But the movie…" Natsuki pouted but her girlfriend got none of it.

"We can come back again, _alone_ " Yuuko replied with a blush and Natsuki smiled with mirth before muttering a soft _fine_ before standing and following Kumiko to the restrooms.

* * *

"Aw, it will leave a stain" Kumiko sighed while trying to clean her t-shirt with some soap and water.

"There you are" Natsuki glared at her kouhai who tilted her head confused "can you tell me what the hell you think you are doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, senpai" the now second year was at a loss "I am just washing my t-shirt, so it doesn't stain even more" Kumiko yelled above the loud sound of the restroom's hand dryer.

"I am talking about…" Natsuki shouted back to immediately blush when the loud sound suddenly ceased, and every woman in there turned to stare at her "I am talking about the stunt you are pulling" the older player whispered.

"What stunt? What are you talking about senpai?" Kumiko asked utterly confused.

"You are flirting with that brunette chick while being together with Kousaka"

"What? I am not flirting" Kumiko squealed, and it was her turn to blush when all the women in the restroom turned to look at her.

"Oh yes, you are" Natsuki insisted while leaving the restroom "all smiling and talking close to her and don't get me started in all that candy sharing" the third year glared at her younger band member "you are giving me diabetes"

"I was just being polite"

"Do you think Kousaka would see it that way?" Natsuki asked before buying a chocolate bar "did you ever tell that Sakura girl that you have a girlfriend you are head over heels for?"

"You interrupted me when I was about to" Kumiko added in a harsh tone and Natsuki raised an eyebrow when her kouhai added a soft _I am sorry_ "she grabbed my hand, that's why I spilled my soda"

"You'd better tell her about Kousaka because she's clearly into you"

"I don't think…"

"Come on Kumiko, she grabbed your hand and she has been behaving like the perfect little girlfriend since she met us" Natsuki added in an exasperated tone before ordering some extra acid gummies just to annoy her girlfriend "you can't be that oblivious"

 _Well, thinking about it, she has been extremely clingy and sweet. Her smile is cute, and her eyes are like a clear summer sky. Yes, she's nice and all but she is not Reina._

 _She will never be as cute and hot as Reina._

"Earth to Kumiko" Natsuki poked the younger teen on the ribs and the latter jumped surprised.

"She's not Reina"

"No shit" Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"I will talk to her after we finish washing the movie, senpai" Kumiko added in a serious tone

"You'd better" Natsuki warned before both teens walked back inside the theater.

* * *

"You shouldn't bother" Yuuko stated rather loudly and Sakura turned to face the blonde.

"What do you mean, Yuuko-senpai?" the brunette asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Kumiko is not interested" the blonde player while straightening the tips of the ochre ribbon that she had on her head "so, don't bother trying" an amused giggle escaping Sakura's lips made Yuuko glare at the brunette.

"With all due respect senpai, that is none of your business" just when Yuuko was about to reply, Natsuki and Kumiko arrived, and their conversation halted, but the atmosphere felt tense despite the fact that Sakura didn't try to approach Kumiko and decided to watch the film while a chuckling Natsuki tried to dodge Yuuko's punches after eating the super-acid gummy bears her _considerate_ girlfriend brought her a few moments ago.

* * *

"That was a…interesting movie, I think" Yuuko stated while reentering the mall.

"I liked it, all those explosions and those twists in the end…" Natsuki added while stretching her arms and fingers "…I definitely didn't see those coming, did you Kumiko-chan?"

"Not really, senpai" Kumiko commented while checking her phone which made her smile when she saw a message from Reina that she promptly replied.

"I think it was good also I wonder how the sequel would be" Sakura voiced and Yuuko glared at her while Natsuki whispered something by Kumiko's ear who nodded and hummed.

"Well, all that blood and despair made me hungry, so…" Natsuki grabbed Yuuko's hand and dragged her along "…see you in the food court, kiddos"

"Ah…" Kumiko tried to voice her thoughts, but they were an utter mess.

"There's a nice aquarium on the last floor, care to join me?" Sakura asked with a warm smile.

"I don't know…" Kumiko added hesitantly "…we should probably join them…"

"I promise it won't take us long and then we can go and have something to eat, my treat" Sakura commented, and Kumiko couldn't find it in her to deny the former's request, so she followed her to the elevators.

* * *

The moment the lift opened on the last floor of the mall, Kumiko's golden orbs widened in surprise and a gasp escaped her lips. In front of her, a ten-meter-high crystal wall raised, and several manta rays swam among fish of all colors.

 _I should bring Reina. She will absolutely love this._

It was a wonderful view. Stingrays swam around grey nurse sharks. Colorful smaller fish grazed upon the rich, deep, crystal blue waters of the enormous tank. A few meters away, there was a small goldfish exhibit. In the middle of the wide room, there was a circular tank that could be viewed from above where the precious and adorable species showed off a myriad of gorgeous tails and fins.

The aquarium ended with a three-meter underwater corridor that led to a jellyfish exhibit that floated in tanks of varying sizes where the mysterious species calmly hovered around the changing lights. It was utterly romantic.

"Don't ask me why or how but I like you" Sakura whispered next to the euphonium player.

"I like you, too" Kumiko blurted to immediately raise her hands when she saw a blushing Sakura approaching her "…I mean I do, but not like I think you do…" the brunette stopped in her tracks and tilted her head confused.

"…you are nice and funny and I like that but I am in a relationship and I really care about them…" Kumiko was very careful of not blurting her significant other's name or gender despite that Sakura's reaction to the fact that Natsuki and Yuuko were together was not one of disgust, the auburn-haired player didn't feel like elaborating on her own homosexuality since it was something she was still coming to terms with.

"And are you sure that _they_ care about you the same way you do?" Sakura asked in a colder tone compared to the sweet one she had been using since she ran into Kumiko hours ago "…because if that was true, _they_ would be here spending quality time with you"

" _They_ have their reasons and I am sorry, but I think it's better if I go back to my friends" Kumiko added sharply, and Sakura took a step backward.

"I am sorry Kumiko-chan, I didn't want to upset you" the brunette trumpeter apologized "it's just that…"

"It doesn't matter, Sakura-san" the auburn-haired teen replied in a cold tone. It really irked her when people tried to talk ill of Reina "thank you for showing me this beautiful place, but I think it's better if I go back to my friends"

"I will walk you back and then leave, Kumiko-san" Sakura insisted in a polite way. She had crossed the line and she knew it, so the least she could do was to be as polite as possible to avoid further confrontations with the euphonium player "it's the least I can do"

"Fine" Kumiko sighed and pushed the button to call an elevator "I am sorry if I snapped but I don't like it when people try to talk bad about Re…I mean, my significant other" hiding Reina's identity was exhausting for Kumiko since she was a master at blurting whatever popped up in her brain.

"I was out of line, so I am sorry, again" Sakura promptly replied while pushing the button that would lead them to the food court's floor.

"It's fine, just don't do it again" Kumiko gave the brunette a half smile and then kept quiet until the soft _ding_ of the elevator let them know that they had arrived at their destination. Both girls walked out and it didn't take them long to find the bickering senpais since a red-faced Natsuki was drinking a soda with long gulps while Yuuko laughed amused.

"Oh, you are back" Yuuko added with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw Sakura by the euphonium player's side. Noticing this, the brunette stiffened slightly.

"I am sorry, but I won't be able to join you since I got a call from my parents and I need to go" Sakura excused herself with a white lie and a respectful bow "it was a pleasure to meet you, senpai"

"Same here…" Natsuki winced when Yuuko stepped on her foot who just bowed her head slightly.

"Have a good evening" Kumiko added in a neutral tone and released a long sigh when Sakura turned around and left the mall.

"So, how was your date?" Natsuki asked with mirth.

"It was not a date!" Kumiko shouted and lowered her head embarrassed when several people turned to look at her "she was just showing me the aquarium"

"That's like the most romantic place in the entire mall" Natsuki rolled her eyes "not a date, yeah sure"

"Stop it, you idiot" Yuuko warned her "I _know_ that _Oumae-san_ here knows better than dating another girl when she has Reina-chan, _am I right_?" the threatening tone the third year used made Kumiko swallow hard.

"Of course, senpai, Reina is the one I care about the most" the second year replied so fast that it was hard for Natsuki to keep a straight face.

"Oh, stop harassing my little euphonium, will ya? She's too head over heels about Reina since like forever to be paying attention to anyone else in the entire galaxy"

"Entire galaxy, really?" Yuuko asked while rolling her eyes.

"Yup, just look at her" Natsuki pointed at a now smiling Kumiko that was writing a message "I bet she's texting Kousaka"

* * *

A smile grazed the lips of the trumpeter and a soft pained moan was heard when her split lip threatened with reopening, but she could not help it. Kumiko just texted her about a superhero movie she just saw and her review about the movie was quite amusing.

Reina's cheeks were not that swollen anymore, but they looked paler against the light purple bruises. It was not the first time that Kaya had hit her, but the older the trumpeter got, the more withdrawn she became. That was one of the main reasons Kousaka Reina was seen as unapproachable since she trusted no one. It was just too risky.

The only person that was able to tear down the thick walls she had built around her heart was Kumiko, and despite not voicing it frequently, the trumpeter was deeply grateful for it. She wanted to open up to her girlfriend even more, but this part of her life was something she was deeply embarrassed about, and it would take time for the trumpeter to deal with it on her own.

She could not trust this part of her to Kumiko yet, but she eventually would, or at least that was what she hoped. Time would make her bruises go away, but her soul's bruises would take longer to heal.

* * *

 **A/N: Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life...nevermind me, just listening to some random playlist before bed.**


	4. Cadenza

**A/N: Hi again, I have been a bit sick this week. First, a crazy migraine that knocked me out for a day and today I woke up with a runny nose and a mild fever, sigh. I think I should drink more orange juice or something. Anyhow, most of you got a bit pissy with Kumiko last chap but honestly, I think that she was on character and oblivious as she is most of the times.**

 **Deliberatee: First, I don't think Kumiko saw it as a date so she was not doing anything wrong. In a way, I do blame her since she kinda led Sakura to think that she was interested. Seeing it as Kumiko, her interest was on how similar demeanor Sakura has with Reina [being confident trumpet players and all] In any case, that's a problem for Kumiko to solve. She did admit that she's with someone so she was not cheating or anything like that. And I strongly disagree with the statement that Kumiko is not oblivious. Her character development on season 1 was fantastic but something that irked me from season 2 is that she was caught up in drama not because she realized it was important but for the fact that she was reduced to a witness of everything so we could see what was really happening. Did she ever realize that Suuichi liked her after the gift he gave her? nope. Did she realize that Reina was pissed off at her? Not really,** **so that my friend is oblivious. I do agree that they are two useless lesbians, tho.**

 **bkventura: Sakura is sneakier than she looks so don't think she's over with this whole drama. There's one thing about writing human interactions that I try not to overuse and that's drama. I prefer the subtle kind that becomes a snowball effect, ergo the lack of reaction of Sakura [well, she reacted but we didn't see it] They will meet soon but I wanted to give our couple a bit of a break.**

 **Idiot: I know, right? That stupid Kumiko wanted to see the word burn XD.**

 **YuzuTop4ever: Reina has so many issues to address with her mother and their dynamics and now this new 'rival' that pops up and that she hasn't even met yet, things will get bumpy but not on this chapter at least. Dragon Kaya will be something still complicated to deal with.**

 **Guest: Thank you, here's another chap.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

4.- Cadenza

* * *

The next morning, Reina's amethyst orbs observed her reflection in her bathroom's mirror, and she could not help to sigh at the pale reddish lines marring her fair skin. She had used a mix of different remedies to lessen the swelling, but her lip was still in bad shape. Fortunately, her mother left some medicine on the kitchen's counter along with some money and a note that she would be late from work.

 _As if I care._

After applying some makeup to hide the bruises, Reina went back to her room and continued unpacking. It took her around two hours to finish organizing everything in her room before focusing on splitting all the souvenirs she brought for her band friends, Kumiko, and her grandmother.

Her gaze turned to her right when she felt her phone vibrate and her lips cracked a small smile when she saw that her grandma was calling her. She promptly took the device and answered the call.

"Reina-chan, honey"

"Mitsuko-san, good morning"

"Call me grandma, dear" the older woman sighed softly. Her only granddaughter was too distant at times, especially when Kaya was around "I was calling to invite you to have dinner with me, I will cook all your favorites"

"I…" Reina tried to refuse but was promptly interrupted by the tender voice of her grandmother.

"You can even invite a friend over and stay the night here, what do you say?" Mitsuko offered softly "besides you owe me a visit to tell me everything about your trip overseas"

"Fine…" Reina replied with resignation. She had inherited her stubbornness from the older woman, after all "…obaachan"

"See you in the evening then, dear" Mitsuko added before hanging up. The sudden vibration of her cellphone made Reina lift it once more. Her slight frown vanished the moment she read the _good morning_ message Kumiko just sent her which the trumpeter replied with a smile. They kept texting for a bit until the euphonium player decided to call her girlfriend.

"Hi…" the trumpeter answered softly. She knew she had to open up to Kumiko about what happened with her mother. To trust, to show her the deep secrets her soul kept but she was not ready. Not yet.

"Reina…" Kumiko greeted with a whisper and blushing face. There was something about the trumpeter's name that made her feel shivers running down her spine.

Maybe it was the fact that it reminded her about the first time the climbed Mount Daikichi and she called her by her name at her request. Or maybe how close they drew afterward. All in all, Oumae Kumiko was utterly smitten by one Kousaka Reina that was now her girlfriend "how did you sleep?"

"I…slept alright, how about you, love?" the trumpeter commented with a smile "although I have to admit that I missed the comfort and warmth of my Kumiko pillow"

"So, I am just an accessory" the euphonium player sighed in fake exasperation and Reina giggled. Oh, how much Kumiko missed that soft sound that engulfed her and made her heart swell with joy.

"You are more than that, but I can't help missing that side of you, as well" Reina added with a louder giggle when Kumiko groaned "I will have dinner with my grandmother this evening and I will stay with her, do you want to join me?"

"You sure are bold, Reina" Kumiko added in a teasing tone "inviting me to be the pillow you love to fondle"

"Pervert, you blurted!" the trumpeter felt her cheeks burn. Deep inside she knew her auburn-haired girlfriend was right, but she won't admit it for the life of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Reina…don't be mad" Kumiko apologized profusely, and the trumpeter could almost see her with wide golden eyes and a crimson face partially buried in her fluffy pillow which was not far from the truth.

"So…do you accept?" Reina asked while playing with a strand of her hair. Something she did when she was nervous or troubled, and as she had lied to Kumiko about ' _taking care of her grandmother_ ' she was going through both. The trumpeter knew it was risky to invite her girlfriend to her grandma's, but she also wanted to spend time with her even though her white lie could be exposed.

"Of course!"

"I think you need to ask your mother first, Kumiko"

"Ugh, yeah" the sound of the euphonium player getting off her bed was heard, and Reina giggled when she heard a soft curse when Kumiko tripped with something "okaasan!" the auburn-haired teen yelled, and Reina winced.

"Let me know through a text, Kumiko" the trumpeter added before changing her phone to the opposite ear while ignoring the muffled sounds coming from the other side of the line "I will be home practicing"

"Okaasan said yes as long as you join us for lunch" Kumiko added excitedly.

"Tell your mother that it will be an honor" Reina replied with a soft whisper and a blushing face.

Despite knowing that Kumiko's family didn't know about the nature of their relationship, the trumpeter couldn't help but feel as if she had already been accepted, and that made her feel at ease with them which was a refreshing change of pace for her and her complicated relationship with her mother.

"Always so formal, Reina" Kumiko teased while heading back to her room "I will see you at the bridge at noon, is that okay?"

"It is, that way I will have time to practice and pack my overnight bag" Reina added before flexing her left hand "see you in a few hours"

"Bye…"

Since spring had just begun and days had turned colder and drier, her still tender wrist tended to feel stiff and in very freezing days, it even hurt a little making playing the trumpet for long periods a real hassle for Reina, and that worried her tremendously because her second year would begin in a few days which meant daily practice and new auditions to get a spot to compete in the regionals all over again.

 _I need to be in the best shape possible._

After making sure her father's studio was warm enough, Reina started her breathing exercises. Then, the flexing and strength routine her physiotherapist taught her during rehabilitation. Soft popping sounds were heard when she cracked her knuckles and the trumpeter giggled at the thought of Kumiko's frown at her bad habit of doing that with her delicate fingers.

When she felt that her digits were as flexible as always, Reina took a music sheet and placed in the music rack in front of her. It was one of her father's favorite songs to the point that he had the track without the trumpet solo so he could play it live. This time his talented daughter would be the one playing.

 _I miss you, daddy._

Reina pressed a button and soft tunes of a contrabass and drums started playing. Then, she pushed another button and the recording machine started with a soft hum. The trumpeter closed her eyes and bobbed her head at the captivating rhythm of the music.

She was a great fan of jazz and blues despite playing classical music mostly, but that was something that she enjoyed playing with her father during the time he stayed home and listened to music with his daughter. Their jam sessions were sometimes recorded that way father and daughter would bond more through music.

Reina raised her trumpet and placed the mouthpiece over her lips. Right on cue, the trumpeter breathed life to the song she was listening before closing her eyes once more and played to her heart's content. She didn't need the music sheet, after all. It was a song that she knew by heart from an early age but the sheets in front of her soothed her uneasiness.

Music was a medium of relaxation for Kousaka Reina. And she needed it so bad after the fallout with her mother, her swollen lip and cheeks. Not to mention the lie she told Kumiko that was now eating her slowly. The notes picked up when the rhythm grew louder and stronger. It was just like walking barefoot on the grass on a sunny day.

After taking a deep breath, Reina kept on playing with her eyes closed. There she was again at Mt. Daikichi in her beautiful white dress playing along Kumiko. The scenery changed for a few seconds and there they were crouching by the river eating strawberry and blue Hawaii shaved ice while watching fireworks illuminate the sky. Then, they were at the nationals and Reina could see herself confessing to Taki-sensei which made her furrow her eyebrows.

 _It is a miracle that Kumiko stuck around after that mess._

Her notes turned heavy and had a hint of dread in them. She was not proud of that particular moment of her life and all that happened afterward. That accident changed her demeanor and her vision on things. Her left ring finger started shaking inside the finger ring of her trumpet and her left hand started feeling numb when she clenched the valves in frustration.

Amethyst orbs blinked in disappointment when she was not able to hold a long note as much as she wanted to when her wrist went stiff and a sharp pain when down her left arm. Taking the trumpet on her right hand, Reina examined her left wrist. Her ring digit was still trembling. Her veins popped in an angry blue against the delicate and fair skin. She had clutched the valves too much and now her left wrist felt sore.

After stopping the music with an exasperated groan, the trumpeter went back to her room and grabbed a splint her therapist had recommended her to use and placed it around her wrist. She knew that she had to take it easy but whether she liked it or not, her mother's scolding words of being a disappointment hit her harder than she had originally expected, and that frustrated her even more.

Well that, and the fact that she hadn't told Kumiko about how her mother really treated her. She was just scared of being seen as a victim. She loathed feeling weak or helpless and she was afraid that if Kumiko knew that about her, the euphonium player's opinion of her would change. That was what terrified her the most, losing Kumiko due to her weakness.

After re-entering her father's studio, Reina placed her trumpet back in its case before turning everything off and locking the door when the sudden grumble of her stomach made her realize that it was around ten-thirty in the morning and she hadn't eaten anything yet.

The trumpeter entered the kitchen and made herself a sandwich that she promptly ate while checking her phone. After replying a message Yuuko sent her earlier, the dark-haired teen decided to take a warm bath to try to relax a bit more since music was not an option until her wrist stopped hurting. She still had a couple of hours before meeting her girlfriend, so she decided on indulging herself with one of those long baths she enjoyed so much.

* * *

The maddening sound of her ringtone was the one that finally woke the trumpeter up. She had fallen asleep in the tub and now her fingers looked like prunes and her cheeks were tinted in a bright red.

"Don't tell me that you fell asleep in the tub, Reina" Kumiko teased and after a few seconds of silence, she burst into laughter when the trumpeter whispered a soft _shut up_ "I decided to pick you up at your house since you weren't at the bridge"

"Give me five minutes, please" Reina replied while entering her room and wrapping her hair in a dark blue towel. The trumpeter was dressed in less than that to the point that when Kumiko arrived at her doorstep, the euphonium player gaped at her girlfriend who was gorgeously dressed in a mustard-colored skirt, a curved hem sheer short lace top with a purple shirt on top that matched her amethyst orbs.

"You look so pretty, baby" Kumiko blurted the moment her golden orbs landed on Reina.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" the trumpeter added at the sight of Kumiko's blue shorts and striped sweater with a short-sleeved reddish hoodie on top. The yellow accents on it made her golden orbs shine brighter. Reina stepped aside to let her girlfriend enter before giving her a kiss on the cheek "but my hair is still wet"

"I can help you out with that" Kumiko offered, and the trumpeter raised an eyebrow.

"I used to help onee-chan with her hair, so I know what I am doing, trust me" the euphonium player explained while following Reina to her room.

Once inside, the taller teen dragged Reina's desk chair and placed in front of the mirror before pointing her girlfriend to sit. Her amethyst orbs raised to lock with Kumiko's golden and she handed her girlfriend a comb and showed her the hairdryer before untying her towel and her dark mane landed down her midback.

A warm wind blew from the device and Kumiko's fingers ran down Reina's dark tresses. With a satisfied sigh, the trumpeter let her girlfriend pamper her. The tender touch made her nod off again and it was not until she heard Kumiko whispering her name by her ear that the trumpeter woke up when a shiver went down her spine at how husky and alluring her girlfriend's voice sounded.

"I am done" Kumiko whispered once more and amethyst orbs cracked open to observe her reflection in the mirror and her bangs looked a bit fluffier than usual which she really liked. Her girlfriend had done such a great job.

The euphonium player now stood in front of her and was fixing a loose strand of the trumpeter's hair and Reina hadn't seen something more alluring than Kumiko's furrowed eyebrows in utter concentration.

That is why it was only natural for the trumpeter to grab her girlfriend by the front of her reddish hoodie and made her lean forward before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss that caught Kumiko by surprise.

Clumsy fingers got lost in dark tresses while the trumpeter's traveled down Kumiko's face until they cupped her cheek before deepening the kiss. The auburn-haired teen moaned when their tongues grazed each other.

Something in Reina's demeanor made the euphonium player frown. She was too aggressive as if she was trying to hide something by the delightful distraction the trumpeter's kisses were. But her thoughts were promptly interrupted when Reina pulled her hair and Kumiko finally understood her girlfriend's indifference towards pain. It sometimes could be a turn on.

In a bold move, Kumiko straddled Reina and left a trail of wet kisses down her neck. A louder moan was heard when the euphonium player bit her girlfriend's neck. Nimble fingers sneaked under Kumiko's hoodie and a sharp gasp was heard when Reina lightly scratched the auburn-haired teen's back.

The loud sound of Beethoven's 9th Symphony in D minor made the couple jump surprised. Reina's phone was not only ringing but it was the ringtone she had set for her mother. In a swift move, Kumiko leaped away from the trumpeter's lap and was now leaning against the wall on the other side of the room with a racing heart. She was definitely scared of the woman on the other side of the line.

"Good morning, mother" Reina greeted in a cold tone while raising her left index finger to her lips to signal Kumiko to be quiet who nodded softly.

"I hope you have already practiced" Kaya commented with a neutral tone.

"Yes, for two hours" the trumpeter replied softly.

"Why not your usual three? You are getting sloppy"

"Because I felt some discomfort in my left hand, _mother_ "

"…I see" Kaya replied quietly, and the trumpeter closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose in utter frustration. Her mother was too much at times.

"Mitsuko-san invited me to spend the night at her place" the trumpeter added in a neutral tone. She adored her grandmother dearly but since both women weren't on speaking terms, Reina had to act distant to avoid further confrontations with her mother.

"Fine, you can go" Kaya added after a short pause that felt like hours.

 _As if I was asking for your permission_ , Reina mused with frustration, but she knew better than voicing her thoughts.

"I will stay with Mitsuko-san for a couple of days, then"

"I will be back by Thursday and I expect you to be home" Kaya added in a steady tone.

"You will do not worry, mother" Reina replied in the same tone her mother used despite being ecstatic since she won't see Kaya for the next two days. That meant more time with Kumiko that was always a blessing for her mind and soul.

"Give her…" Kaya added in a softer tone.

"I will give her the things you bought for her" Reina sighed softly "and I will tell her that I was the one buying them, do not fret"

"Good" Kaya replied before some voices where heard in the background "I have to go back to my meeting"

"Have a good day, mother" the trumpeter replied to be met by the sound of the call being disconnected.

"I know I have said this before, but your mother is scary" Kumiko blurted from the other side of the room.

"She's even worse than you and your terrible personality" Reina giggled.

"Hey!" the auburn-haired teen tried to protest to burst into laughter joined by a more relaxed trumpeter that grabbed her bag and turned to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Shall we go?" Reina entwined her hand with Kumiko's who just nodded and let herself be guided by her now calmer trumpeter that locked the door of her house and walked toward Kumiko's place while still holding hands.

 _I know that you are not okay, Reina but I will wait for you to open up and talk on your own. I know better than pressuring you especially after that argument with your mother._

 _I just want you to trust me._

* * *

"Okaa-san we're home" Kumiko announced by the door while changing into slippers. She handed a pair to Reina who was just taking off her sneakers.

"Oh, what a nice surprise" a voice that made the euphonium player cringe.

"Weren't you supposed to be out?" Kumiko locked eyes with none other than Noriko.

"My parents are out with your father and I will join them after lunch" the ruby-eyed teen added with a cheeky smile before her orbs widened at the sight of Reina. After clearing her throat to hide her blush, she extended her hand towards the trumpeter "Oumae Noriko, Kumiko's cousin"

"Idiot" the euphonium player scowled at her cousin.

"Nice to meet you" Reina ignored Noriko's hand and went for a respectful bow "Kousaka Reina, Kumiko's… _friend_ " her amethyst orbs sparkled in a particular way when they landed on a slightly blushing Kumiko that made the younger Oumae frown.

 _These two are strangely close._

"Oh, Reina-chan long time no see" Akiko engulfed the trumpeter in a warm hug who just stiffened surprised before hugging the older woman back.

"Indeed, Akiko-san" Reina replied with a wide smile and pink cheeks. She was not used to the warmth a mother's hug but the Oumae matriarch was a very sweet woman that made her feel at home "I brought you some gifts from my trip abroad"

"Oh, you are such a dear, but don't stay at the door, sweetheart" Akiko added with a smile that reminded Reina of her girlfriend's "Kumiko, help Noriko set the table for five"

"Is Mamiko onee-chan home?"

"She went to the convenience store for some pudding as I know that's Reina-chan's favorite" Akiko added with an amused grin when she saw the trumpeter blush.

"You spoil me too much" Reina whispered softly.

"Nonsense, I bet your mother does the same since you are such a nice and well-behaved young lady"

"I…" Reina lowered her head and sighed softly before sitting by the older woman. The trumpeter wanted to tell her that her mother was not like her. She really wanted to, but the words didn't come out.

"She loves you, Reina-chan all mothers love their children"

"I really want to believe that" Reina whispered so low that she was not sure if Akiko had listened but after voicing a little part of her thoughts, the trumpeter felt her heart a bit lighter.

"Okaa-san, we are done" Kumiko yelled from the kitchen and Akiko raised from the couch.

"Go and wash your hands, girls, lunch will be served in a few minutes" the older woman stated before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Reina?" Kumiko whispered while they entered the bathroom "did okaa-san say something rude?"

"No, she did not" the trumpeter kissed her girlfriend's cheek who blushed immediately "I am alright, do not worry" Kumiko was about to add something else when a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Noriko.

"Why did you have to lock the door? Are two you hiding something? Even Mamiko one-chan arrived and you are still here locked up in the bathroom" the ruby-eyed teen asked with a tilt of her head and a smile that made Reina uncomfortable.

"We were just washing our hands, stop being a pain" Kumiko snapped before leaving the room with Reina in tow.

"Is she always like that?" the trumpeter asked with a slight frown.

"She can be worse, trust me" Kumiko sighed before sitting by her girlfriend's side.

They had lunch and Noriko kept on asking random questions to Reina who tried her best to answer without losing her cool. It was not until Akiko intervened that the younger Oumae stopped grilling the trumpeter that was closely observed by an amused Mamiko.

After helping with the dishes and giving Akiko all the gifts, she brought, the trumpeter and her girlfriend headed to the station to take the train to finally head to the former's grandmother home and enjoy a nice evening and night out of town.

* * *

 **A/N: Updates have finally become more frequent and I am glad about it. Have a great day.**


End file.
